Bend Without Breaking
by randomwriting
Summary: The perfect spot, the perfect time...if only there weren't so many reasons why it wasn't. JC


Bend Without Breaking

Spoilers: 5.24 & 6.01

Disclaimer: CBS, creators, producers, etc., own all recognizable characters, not me; I'm just borrowing them.

Bend Without Breaking

The distinctly contented sigh that rose from her depths couldn't have been held back if she'd tried. Of its own accord, it passed her lips, a testament to the morning, the previous night, and the man currently lying next to her. This was a feeling Calleigh wanted to savor, and she intended to do for as long as possible. With another languid, satisfied sigh, she eased off her back and curled into Jake's side, laying her head atop his bare chest. His response was a throaty, and not completely unexpected chuckle. She smiled to herself just imagining the all too familiar, complacent smirk that was likely gracing his lips at this very moment. Yet judging by her current state of blissful contentment, she could hardly begrudge his self-satisfaction.

Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. She nestled deeper into his embrace, craving the comfort and warmth his body provided despite the fact that her own heated skin had yet to cool down. Under her smooth cheek, his chest slowly rose and fell, damp hairs tickling her skin with every slight movement. The combined sounds of his even breathing and steady heartbeat lulled her further into tranquility.

How nice it would be to bask in this coziness all day, she silently mused, but a cursory glance towards the window stopped the thought. The first rays of morning sunshine, promising yet another hot and humid late summer day, peeked in through the slats of the blinds, infusing the room with a hazy glow, a gentle reminder that the workday would soon be commencing. For now, though, she still had the luxury of holding it off just a tiny bit longer. There was still time to languish in bed before the alarm sounded, heralding the beginning of another long and stress-filled day.

Normal mornings found her slumbering at this early hour, but the trilling of Jake's cell phone, just before daybreak, succeeded in pulling both from the depths of slumber. But it wasn't the phone or even Jake's subsequent grumbled conversation that had stolen the last vestiges of sleep from her, it was the feel of his lips planting whisper soft kisses over every inch of naked skin he could easily reach that fully roused her out of one dream state and sent her spiraling her into another altogether different state of dream-like bliss. Just remembering the exquisite sensation of his lavish attention sent a new shiver of desire coursing through her. She sighed again, softer this time. If only every morning could begin this way, she thought wistfully.

"This is nice," he whispered, his sleepy voice breaking the silence and echoing her thoughts.

"Mmmm," she murmured, the sound stretching out like the unhurried morning. It _was_ nice. A lazy smile curved her lips as her mind drifted back to long ago days she'd tucked safely away never planning to revisit, yet here they were. It was nice, and it was also quickly becoming something of a habit. _They_ were becoming a habit, just as they had all those years ago. It was almost too easy the way they had effortlessly slid back into each other's lives once she'd made the decision to give him another chance…she just wasn't yet sure how she honestly felt about it.

Once naive, her less enlightened self thought Jake would be the one she would love forever, and in unguarded moments such as this one, she wondered if perhaps her younger self hadn't been right. Old feelings blended with slowly brewed new ones, and the resulting mix was a decadent sip of perfection that warmed her from the inside out, leaving her eager for more. Yet too many questions remained unanswered for her to keep her wariness at bay. Was Jake here to stay or simply passing through, a restless spirit waiting for the next call of adventure?

And what about her? No longer was she the naïve girl willing to blindly follow her heart. She'd made that mistake once. Every rational thought had told her to walk away this time. She'd journeyed down this path once before and knew the exact location where every shard of her broken heart lay buried. Blindly following her heart wasn't a mistake she would ever make again. Still, despite her best intentions, her bulletproof resolve had had little effect on the burgeoning swell of emotion she felt for the man slumbering by her side or the way he made her feel. She relished that feeling of nothing held back, whole parts of her alive with possibility. All of her parts joined together - open, willing, accepting, and the glorious freedom to revel in it - for at least as long as it lasted.

Pushing away the seeds of doubt she refused to let root and spoil her morning, she kicked the tangled heap of sheet away from her feet and stretched languorously before burrowing back into his side, her arm loosely draped across his waist. Too awake to sleep, yet too comfortable to climb out of the bed, she turned her attention to the reason she wasn't still sleeping in the first place.

Ever so slowly, she lightly trailed her fingertips from his hip all the way up his torso. Up and down, over and over, her fingers ghosted his skin, his flesh prickling under her touch.

"Calleigh." She bit back a giggle at the note of warning in his raspy voice.

"What?" she asked as her fingers danced across his ribs.

"You know what. Quit it." He made a weak attempt to swat away her hand, but she was too quick for him. Moving her hand back to his hip, she skimmed her fingers along his thigh, grinning to herself as he squirmed underneath her.

"I really don't, Jake," she replied, her voice dripping with honey and innocence. She knew exactly what she was doing, and quite liked the effect she was having on him. Undeterred by his ineffective swatting, she continued her sensual assault, enjoying every twitch and ripple her soft touch elicited. The smooth, taut skin, slightly slick with a light sheen of sweat, simply beckoned to be touched, and her fingers were itching. No one, she reasoned, would fault her for giving in to such a tantalizing temptation, least of all Jake, who, despite his protest, was undoubtedly reveling in the attention.

Feebly he grabbed for her wrist without success. "I'm warning you, Calleigh, you better quit it." His half-hearted warning fell on deaf ears; she couldn't resist the urge to once again glide her fingertips up the length of him. "I'm trying to sleep." His attempt at seriousness was undermined by the low chuckle that punctuated his words as he wriggled beneath her.

Lifting her head, she propped her chin on his chest and placed her hand on his cheek, brushing against his prickly stubble with the pad of her thumb. The corners of his lips twitched with a smile he looked to be making every effort to suppress. "Funny, you seemed plenty awake a little while ago," she reminded.

Peering at her through one half-open eye, he smirked. "Well, that was before you wore me out." He removed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers before releasing it. "So if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep," he announced, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"If you say so," she quipped, watching him closely as his one partly open lid slipped to a close. Before lowering her head, she let her gaze travel the length of his sprawled, uncovered form, unabashedly taking in the sight of him, a sly smile quirking her lips. Sleep might be on his mind, she thought with an inward chuckle, but it was the furthest thought from hers.

Resting her cheek on his shoulder, she snuggled into his side. Almost of their own accord, her fingers lightly trailed a path across his chest, inching slowly to a particularly sensitive spot. He let out a ragged breath, followed by a groan, all the coaxing she needed. Edging closer, she buried her face against his throat, breathing in his intoxicating, masculine scent. Placing her mouth in the crook of his neck, she kissed her way up to his jaw, lingering in each caress of her lips.

With movements as fluid as they were abrupt, he disentangled their entwined bodies and flipped her onto her back. In a flash, she was pinned beneath him, pressed to the mattress by his hard, muscular body, his lips eagerly seeking hers. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his back, closing any space between them, and returned his demanding kiss, matching his passion with her own burning desire. Just as the need for air became excruciating, he pulled his lips away, giving them both a chance to breathe. Panting lightly through parted lips, she opened her eyes to meet his lustful gaze.

Resting his forehead against hers, he stared deep into her eyes, a knowing smile curving his lips. "I did warn you," he snickered.

"So you did," she answered unapologetically between breaths.

His hand seared a path over her breast and along her curves, stopping briefly on her hip before continuing a downward path. While his fingers skimmed along her thigh, giving her a taste of her own medicine, his lips slowly descended to meet hers in a single, tender kiss. Moving his lips off her mouth, he left a trail of kisses along her cheek, lightly grazing her earlobe before sinking them into the sweet spot just below her ear. Her body quivered in response. Moaning softly, she closed her eyes, momentarily lost in the delicious sensation. Payback, she realized, never felt any sweeter than this.

Slowly he kissed his way down her neck and along her collarbone, stopping with a kiss to the tip of her shoulder before rolling onto his side. With a disappointed whimper, her eyes fluttered open, immediately seeking his. Propped on his elbow, he peered down at her, a devilish glint in his brown eyes. With his index finger, he traced lazy circles around her breasts, first one and then the other. His light touch was painfully teasing, eliciting shudders she couldn't control, but she made no move to stop him. "Two can play this game, you know," he began. A rosy tint crept onto her cheeks and she bit down on her lip, mentally summoning a snappy retort, but he beat her to it. "But I'll always come out on top."

Winding her hands around his neck, she wove her fingers through his longish locks. Composure returned, she returned his devilish look with a sly grin. "And here I thought you were all worn out. Reserves of stamina you didn't know you had?"

He laughed and returned her grin. "How 'bout that? Lucky for you, I'm full of surprises," he boasted.

"Think you might be overestimating yourself there, Berkeley," she teased.

"You know me better than that, Duquesne, I never overestimate myself…" His voice rang with a maddening hint of arrogance, a particular trait of his she found both infuriating and wildly attractive at the same time. Darkened, lust-filled eyes blazed into hers as he waited a single beat, just long enough for her pulse to ratchet up expectantly. "And I never back down from a challenge."

Lowering his head, he pressed a kiss between her breasts. He did it again and again, moving his lips ever closer to where she wanted them, and she shivered with anticipation. Abruptly he pulled away, leaving her wanting, and brought his face flush with hers. "Now we have to finish what you started," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "Not that I'm complaining," he added, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Besides, I have to make up for last night."

Frowning, she pushed him off her and eyed him quizzically. "What was wrong with last night?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, for one thing, you were mad at me," he answered, holding her gaze in his. "And for another, we were both beat."

"I wasn't mad at you," she protested, giving him an affronted look, which only made him laugh.

Head cocked to the side, he rolled his eyes. "Could've fooled me."

She let out a small, frustrated sigh. "I wasn't mad," she repeated, her defenses stirring. "I was irritated."

He raised a single skeptical brow and snickered. "There's a difference?"

"Yes, there's a difference," she answered, her voice colored with mild indignation.

"Okay," he concurred with a smirk. "You were _irritated_ with me."

"But mostly disappointed," she added, the tiniest pout appearing on her rosebud lips. "You did, after all, promise me a nice dinner."

Rolling onto his side, he propped himself up on his elbow. "I brought you dinner," he reminded.

"You brought pizza, which isn't the same as dinner in a nice restaurant," she countered. "And, if that wasn't bad enough, you showed up with it _two hours_ after you called and said you'd be a _little_ late," she finished, punctuating her comment with a playful jab to his chest.

"It was only an hour and a half," he defended, gesturing in the air with his hand.

She raised a single finely arched eyebrow at him. "Only?"

He responded with a frustrated sigh. "I didn't think it was going to take as long as it did." Rolling off his arm, he brought his face close to hers and gave her a contrite look. "I am sorry, Calleigh," he said softly, his eyes filled with apology. "I did try." She nodded, understanding all too well how easily time slipped away when a case was pressing. With his free hand, he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "And I did bring you chocolate ice cream to make up for being so late."

"You mean the ice cream you left in the car?" she asked, her accent thickening.

"I remembered it," he laughed. "Eventually."

"Only after it had been sitting out there long enough to melt," she reminded with a giggle.

He chuckled. "But I _did_ bring you ice cream," he retorted, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "And maybe if you hadn't attacked me the minute I walked in the door, I'd have remembered it sooner." He inched closer, his breath tickling her cheek. "Although I seem to recall you did find a way to enjoy it, even if it was melted," he added, his voice taking on a seductive quality she found impossible to resist.

Keeping her composure, she fixed him with a cool gaze, an almost impossible to maintain cool gaze, considering the heated images of the previous night that flashed before her eyes. Memories of melted chocolate ice cream, chilled goodness that had never before tasted quite so delightfully sinful, left her fighting the sudden urge to lick her lips, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing how right he was. "Don't flatter yourself. It was late, and I was starving. It was the pizza I was after," she huffed. "Not you."

Grinning, he shook his head at her, his eyes taking on the same smug expression as his grin. "Nah, that's not how I remember it. Your mouth was nowhere near that pizza, it was me you were after." He leaned over her, his lips hovering a whisper above hers. "You missed me." He was right; she _had_ missed him, an admission that dueled endlessly with her determination not to let her feelings prevail over cool-headed rationality. He kissed the edge of her mouth, then worked his way across her cheek and down the side of her neck. "And you were very happy to see me," he continued, his moist lips caressing her skin as he spoke. "At least until you remembered you were mad at me."

"You're imposs…" With his lips firmly planted in the crook of her neck, sucking gently, her voice faded as the ability to form words momentarily left her.

Teasing aside, he knew she hadn't truly been angry with him, just as she knew he shared her frustration. He had been promising her a night out for days, but one never-ending workday after another managed to thwart their every attempt. Last night was supposed to have been a sure thing; he'd given her his every assurance, even after he'd called to say he'd be a little late. And so she'd waited patiently, stubbornly refusing to eat despite the grumble in her stomach, while she watched the hands on the clock move from one hour to the next. It was supposed to have been their chance to finally be alone after four long days and three even longer nights, and as far as she was concerned, a quiet dinner at her choice of venue followed by a night spent tangled under the covers with him was worth the wait. For this occasion, she'd chosen well - her favorite, intimate, waterside restaurant where candlelight flickered in the gentle, ocean-scented breeze and romance was always on the menu. She'd even dressed to impress, a brand new, deep coral sheath, cut low in the back that clung in all the right places. She'd felt a fluttering of anticipation every time she imagined the touch of his fingertips on her uncovered skin. Anticipation, however, soon morphed into a simmering irritation. Every half-hour that ticked by with no Jake saw her irritation grow along with her hunger, until he finally showed up at her door almost two hours late.

Hair tousled, collar askew, he slumped against the doorframe, bearing a pizza carton and a weary smile. Bristling when she answered the door, her displeasure weakened at the sight of him. The irritation that had been quietly building melted away once she locked her gaze on his fatigue-rimmed, apologetic eyes. All too often he had that effect on her and this night was no exception. It may not have been the evening they'd planned, but it had nonetheless ended deliciously in spite of the late hour and their combined fatigue.

"I've missed you, you know." At the sound of his voice, she looked up lazily through half-closed lids. She knew; every gentle kiss, every tender stroke had echoed the words that had fallen from his lips several times since he'd landed on her doorstep.

Her eyes opened fully to meet his. "I know. I missed you, too."

Softly he stroked her cheek while peering down at her, his always-expressive eyes filled with emotion she hesitated to define. Unwilling to linger, yet at the same time, she was unable to look away, locked as she was in his gaze. The effect was unsettling, although not in an altogether discomforting way. As close as he was, she could feel his heart thudding against her own, two erratic rhythms meshing as one. Tilting his face downward, he pressed his mouth lightly against hers. Only then did she close her eyes.

His lips brushed languidly against hers, forcing the tiniest, pleasing moan to escape. He traced the soft fullness of her lips with his tongue, a sensation that left her breathless. At the same time, his hand began to roam - tantalizing, unhurried movements that heated her skin beneath his fingertips and sent shivers cascading down her back. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pulled him even closer, pressing her open lips against his. Obligingly he deepened the kiss, his urgency now matching hers. From the back of her mind, a niggling thought waggled free, but she ignored it, concentrating only on the feel of Jake's searing touch sliding along her curves and the eager response of his mouth to hers. Sweet, drugging kisses…she couldn't get enough.

Her hands grew restless and began their own journey, gliding down his smooth, slick back, along the sides his torso, coming to rest for just a moment at his hips before moving again. She felt his every shudder as her fingertips molded into the contours of each corded muscle, loved that she could affect him the same way he affected her.

He moved his mouth off her lips, allowing them both a much-needed gulp of air. She inhaled deeply, felt his uneven breathing against her cheek. Her lids fluttered open, seeking his eyes; instead she squinted in the bright streams of sunlight bathing the room. _Sunlight…morning…work._ Work. That pesky thought she'd managed to ignore until now.

His lips were buried against her throat, and instinctively she turned her head, giving him easier access. Moist, warm lips massaged her neck while the prickly stubble on his chin left a pleasing burn in its wake. His hand roamed intimately over her breast, and the combined sensations were intoxicating. A gentle nip, a soft swipe of tongue, coaxing fingers…jolts of pleasure shot through her; it was all too much. Her body arched upwards, her hips meeting his, and she exhaled a breathy moan. She felt his arousal growing along with her own. Grabbing at the back of his head, her fingers threaded through his hair, stroking, tugging, holding him in place. His hand slid across her taut abdomen and ventured to the curve of her hip, fingers splayed against her trembling thigh.

Her already heated skin was aflame once more; if she didn't act quickly, they were never going to get out of this bed. Yet at this very moment, she could think of no better way to spend the morning. It was what she had been longing for, nothing held back and the freedom to revel in it. For a brief heady second, she let the fantasy override rational thought and indulged in the exquisite intimacy of the moment. Breathless, she maneuvered his face towards her, crushing his lips against hers in a needy kiss. Transported into her memories, her mind was awash with images and feelings from last night and the still dark break of day…

Coming from the background, a loud, persistent buzzing joined the sound of her heart pulsing rapidly in her ear. It was a moment before she recognized the sound for what it was and pulled herself back to the present. Ignoring his grumbled protest, she tore away from his lips and swiveled her head, her newly opened eyes landing on the clock that sat on the bedside table. The incessant, vibrating sound was growing louder by the second, yet Jake, busy showering kisses across her collarbone, seemed not to hear it at all.

Turning back, she blew out a loud, frustrated sigh and gently jostled his shoulder. "Jake, the alarm."

Sounding more like a growl than anything else, his muffled reply came swiftly. "Ignore it."

From her now obstructed vantage point, she scrunched her face in the general direction of the offending nuisance. "We can't." Pinned under Jake's sprawling body, she couldn't reach it to turn it off. "Can you please get it?" she asked, jostling his shoulder once more. "I'm a bit stuck," she quipped.

"Fine," he groaned, raising himself on his arms. Extending his now twisted body, he reached out with his hand and fumbled for the clock.

"Watch out for…" Silenced by a blurted, _"Damn it!"_ her intended warning came a second too late. The bowl and spoon she'd haphazardly perched on the nightstand last night fell to the floor with a muffled thud and a clang of metal against glass. She hurriedly raised herself behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "Did it break?"

"Nah, no cracks, no mess," he answered, swiftly shutting off the alarm and scooping up the fallen objects. He looked back over his shoulder, his mouth quirked with an amused smile. "Fortunately it was licked clean." Righting himself, he turned back to face her, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "You were a busy girl last night with that ice cream," he added, his low voice taking on a suggestive quality.

Averting her eyes from his, she lowered herself, and sank into the pillow. Her cheeks took on a sudden burn, a detail Jake clearly hadn't missed. She bit back an embarrassed smile at the sound of his barely concealed laugh and rolled her eyes.

Resting on his elbow, his chest poised above hers, he tilted her face back to his. A pair of dark, eager eyes blazed into hers. Head cocked to the side, he raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "Now where were we?" Dipping downward, he kissed the side of her mouth.

"You mean, before you tried to break my favorite bowl?" she asked with a flirty lilt.

He lifted his chin and gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, before that. And I wouldn't have knocked it off in the first place if you hadn't been too busy to watch what you were doing last night," he teased.

She rolled her eyes with an aggrieved sigh and tried to hide the smile that was twitching on her lips. "Oh, so you meant when the alarm was blaring, reminding us we have to go to work this morning."

Shaking his head, he gave her a, tight confident smile. "Not right now, we don't."

"Well maybe not right now, but we do have to get out of bed sometime." Her voice drawled, lacking any of the conviction she'd intended.

With the lightest touch, he brushed stray tendrils off her face and smoothed her hair, letting his fingers linger. Gently he cupped her cheek in his hand and flashed a disarming smile. "Now why would I want to get out of this bed, when everything I want is right here?"

"That's sweet," she answered, matching his smile.

Her gaze clung to his. That look was back in his eyes, holding her still. A spark of indefinable emotion that took hold of her senses, sending them spinning. Elusive, yet within her grasp…if only... Her emotions teetered precariously. She slipped her hand around his neck, and closed her eyes, anything to stop the skittering of her heart. Her fingertips pressed into his skin. It was smooth, firm, defined…steadying. She tilted her chin, knew exactly where his lips would be, and let the sensation wash over her. Slow tender kisses at first, then deepening in a way that pulled at her insides and left no questions. This passion felt _real_, achingly so, and she longed to embrace it after so many years spent trying to imagine it away.

"Mm…you're sweet." Jake's whispered voice reeled her back.

Accompanied by murmured displeasure, she lifted her lids and inwardly sought her bearings. It wasn't easy, not with Jake's eyes lingering on hers, not with the dizzying array of thoughts presently flooding her consciousness. She took a deep breath and exhaled the thoughts, steadying herself in the process. Thinking was out right now; she wanted nothing more than to simply savor the time they had left.

Stretching her body as best she could, considering that Jake was still sprawled on top of her, she let her eyes shift around the room. Filtered sunshine from two large windows filled the space; with the workday beckoning, there was little of the morning left to savor. "As nice as it would be to lie here all day, we're going to have to get going soon," she said, her voice echoing her regret.

"So maybe we'll just have to be late this morning." Resting on his side with his head on his hand, his gleaming eyes peering down on her, he was far too appealing for his own good.

She lifted onto her side and studied him with amusement. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist, like everything else about him, this was just too tempting. "And just what would you give as the reason for our lateness?" she asked in a lilting voice.

He gave her a one-shouldered shrug. "I'd tell them the truth." Her eyes widened and he snickered at her reaction. "I'd tell them that we were otherwise occupied this morning," he answered with a satisfied grin, trailing his fingers along her shoulder.

Eyebrows raised, she shook her head at him. "Oh, please," she said with feigned sternness. "You'll do no such thing." Laughing lightly, she gave him a playful shove onto the pillow. "We are not going to be late," she said firmly. "So you, hot shot, are going to have to settle for a rain check."

"A rain check?" Frowning, his eyes studied her face as if he didn't quite believe what he was hearing. "You've got to be kidding me."

Grinning, she ignored his comment. "I thought we could have breakfast together before we have to head out. It'll be nice," she enthused.

"How about we skip breakfast and stay right where we are," he suggested with equal enthusiasm.

"But I'm hungry." He pulled a face that left no doubt as to just what he thought about that comment, and she bit down on her lip to hide her sheepish smile. "I can't help it. All this early morning," she hesitated briefly, feeling the color rise to her cheeks, "activity made me hungry. My body needs food," she said, gesturing feebly in the air with her free hand. "And coffee."

He laughed, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Then I'll pick you up something on the way in."

"That's not really what I had in mind. Now see, I was thinking something that involved sitting at the table together, not gulping coffee on the way in from the parking lot." Undeterred by his frowning, she continued. "I've got bagels and yogurt, sliced fruit in the fridge - "

"Calleigh, you're killing me here," he groaned.

Her lips curved upwards; she'd expected no less from him. She brought her hand to his face, lightly caressing his cheek. "You know, if you hadn't been sleeping before when I was awake, you wouldn't be so unhappy right now." Ignoring his muttering, she flashed her brightest smile. "I have that cereal you like," she said enticingly, her honey-soaked accent thickening. His favorite cereal, the kind she never ate, never even considered (too much sugar) yet it now had a regular place in her pantry. Favored breakfast was just another of the many little details she remembered about him, things she'd buried long ago, certain she'd forget them.

Lifting his face flush with hers, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "You're still killing me, even if you are sweet about it."

"Maybe you can hang on until tonight?"

His lips eased into a lopsided smile. "Tonight, huh?"

"Mm," she nodded absently. Untangling their entwined limbs, she sat up. The change in temperature from the warmth of Jake's embrace to the chilled air-conditioned room sent instant shivers down her arms. She searched the end of the bed for her robe only to remember that it was still hanging on the other side of the bathroom door. Glancing around the room, she hunted for something to throw over her shoulders to ward off the chill. Random articles of clothing hastily discarded the night before were indiscriminately strewn across the floor. Her dress - the expensive, never worn dress that she'd chosen especially for their night out - lay in a wrinkled heap, too far to reach and not the sort of thing she'd toss on even if she could reach it. A certain someone's shirt, however, would be perfect. Peering over the side of the bed, she spied Jake's white button down exactly where she'd tossed it. Scooting to the edge, she grabbed the shirt and slipped her arms in the too-long sleeves. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, inhaling the familiar, lingering scent of Jake. Soft, roomy, and warm, it was the next best thing to being enveloped in his arms. Lifting her lids, she found him watching her attentively, his appreciative gaze drinking her in. She twisted around to face him. "I thought I'd make us dinner tonight," she said, smiling self-consciously.

"That sounds good." Raising himself, he edged his way closer to where she was sitting and shoved a pillow behind him. "I'd say we could try going out again, but if that phone call was any indication, it's already shaping up to be a hell of a day." Shoulders slumped, he blew out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

She gave him a soothing look. His frustration was understandable; she knew what his days had been like as of late, hers had been only marginally better. "I'd rather stay in tonight anyway," she said truthfully. And there was no one she'd rather stay in with. No matter what time he showed up on her doorstep, once he wrapped his arms around her, the day's stresses seemed to melt away.

A glance at the clock reminded her that time was slipping away. If they got up now, she reasoned, there would still be time for an almost-leisurely breakfast. "I'm going to get in the shower - "

"I like the sound of that," he said, pouncing on the idea and beaming his approval. Before she could react, he snaked his arms around her, pulling her close. Slipping the shirt off her shoulder, he kissed his way to her neck.

"You didn't let me finish," she playfully admonished while pushing him away. "_I'm_ going to shower while you get the coffee started."

"But we'll save time if we share the shower," he countered with an eager grin.

"Hardly," she laughed. "I know you, we do that and I'm never going to get my morning coffee."

He slid the shirt back over her shoulder and grabbing onto the collar, brought her lips to his for a quick kiss before releasing her. "Well now, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

She watched him with curiosity as he eased back against the pillow, arms folded behind his head and looking far more contented than she would have expected. It wasn't like Jake to give up without an argument or at the least, a grumbled protest, not when he had his mind set on something he thought he had even the slimmest chance of getting. In fact, it wasn't like Jake to give up at all, she silently mused. Yet not only had he let it go, he didn't appear to be at all dissatisfied by her response. "No, we wouldn't," she finally answered. Something had the wheels in his head turning; she could see it in his eyes.

"I know where I'd like to be drinking my coffee," he announced, his lips twitching with a grin he couldn't hold back.

She rolled her eyes; of course he did. Knowing Jake, whatever he was thinking was going to wind up making them very late for work. "And would that be sitting at your desk behind a very large stack of paperwork?" she teased, leaning in close, barely resisting the urge to make her way back into his arms.

"No-o-o-o," he smirked, stretching the single syllable word out as long as he could. He tilted his head to the side and flashed a boyish grin. "Not even close."

Shaking her head at him, she laughed. "Ok, I'll bite." He made it impossible to resist, and she was certain that was exactly how he liked it. "Where?"

"Antigua."

"Antigua?" Baffled, she blinked several times, wondering if she'd heard correctly. "The island?"

"That's the spot," he answered, seemingly amused by her baffled expression. "So what do you think?"

Not knowing quite what to think, she laughed. She'd expected some outlandish response from him, but she'd expected something more along the lines of having their coffee while sharing a steaming hot shower, not on a tropical island. "Antigua, huh? Well, if that's where you want your coffee, then I think you're going to be awfully late for work," she answered, happy to play along if it gave her an excuse to linger in the bed with him for just a little bit longer.

"Not if I'm on vacation I won't," he countered.

Scooting closer, one leg folded under her, the other dangling off the side of the bed, she touched her hand to his knee. "But you're not on vacation," she gently reminded.

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Well, not yet, I'm not." He paused, giving her a long look before continuing. "But you've got to admit, it's the perfect spot and the perfect time for one."

His expression had grown unexpectedly serious, but it was the look in his eyes - a mix of eager anticipation and determination - rather than his expression that caught her off-guard. _The perfect spot, the perfect time_…Jake was no longer kidding with her, he was actually planning a vacation, and to Antigua, no less. An image of Jake on the beach surrounded by a bevy of bikini-clad beauties immediately sprang to her mind, bringing with it an unsettling surge of what felt surprisingly like jealousy. Quickly she forced the thought away and diminished the accompanying emotion. Ridiculous, she silently chided. Why shouldn't he take a vacation, she reasoned. Since leaving ATF and joining the department, he'd barely taken a breath, let alone any time off; surely he deserved time away. Still, the fact that he was planning time away from her and that he'd said nothing about it until now, stung.

Keeping her expression neutral, she shifted her eyes away from his and straightened her shoulders. "You're planning some time away? In Antigua?" Her attempt at nonchalance was betrayed by the unmistakable inflection in her voice.

Sitting upright, he leaned forward, close enough to push fallen strands of hair off her face. "I am, but I'm not going alone."

Flicking her gaze back to him, her eyebrows rose inquiringly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the two of us taking a vacation."

Vacation, she silently repeated. The very word sounded foreign to her ears; that's how long it had been since she'd even considered the possibility of a spontaneous vacation. He couldn't really be serious, though, she would have known if he'd been planning something for the two of them. "This something that just popped into your head this morning?" she asked, giving him a dubious look.

"No, not exactly," he answered without the slightest hesitancy. "I've been working on it the past few days."

Her voice rose in surprise. "The past few days?" she repeated. "And you're just telling me _now _when we're supposed to be getting ready for work?" she asked, her disbelief written all over her face. She wasn't entirely sure which irritated her more, the fact that the morning was quickly slipping away and she still hadn't made it into the shower or the fact that she hadn't had a clue that he'd been scheming.

"I was going to tell you last night at dinner, you know, surprise you, but we never made it to dinner. And when I did finally get here, we got kind of sidetracked." He shrugged. "So I'm telling you now."

She narrowed her eyes and cast him a dubious look. "You can't be serious about this."

Grinning, he answered with a nod of his head. He didn't seem the least bit fazed by either the look she had given him or the tone of her voice. "Yeah, I am."

"But why now, and why Antigua?"

"Why not? It's small, remote, exotic, and gets fewer tourists than the other islands." He waited a beat; his dark eyes gleaming under mischievously arched eyebrows. "Plus it's got beaches so secluded, you could spend all day without seeing another soul."

Curiosity piqued, she couldn't help but wonder if that last bit of information was something he'd learned firsthand. His eyes gleamed a bit too brightly, too revealing for her comfort, and she felt her face tighten in response. Tiny bubbles of jealousy rose to the surface, and internally she cringed. Annoyed she turned away from his intent gaze. They had been apart for years, had lived separate lives; she had absolutely no basis for jealousy. Still, the idea that he'd gone there with someone else was far too unsettling; she had to know for certain. She tossed him a casual glance. "You've been before?" she asked with as much nonchalance as she could muster, hoping she wasn't as transparent as she currently felt.

"Nah. It's just stuff I've read and heard," he answered without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Her features softened and she breathed a small sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought maybe you had." Tilting her head, she stole a sideways glance at him. He was watching her closely, a knowing smile tugging on the corners of his lips

"Nope, never been, not by myself and not with anyone else."

Mentally she chided herself; he'd seen straight through her. She forced a tight smile onto her lips. "It wouldn't have mattered if you had," she said with control and conviction, even if it wasn't the complete truth.

He leaned forward, closing the gap between them. He was close enough now that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her face. "It's you I want to go with."

His soft voice, and bright, expressive eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. It was almost more than she wanted to hear, yet she clung onto every word.

"Think about it Calleigh, a few days with nothing to do but whatever we want, whenever we want. And no interruptions." His enticing gaze slid slowly over her, and she swallowed hard. "No ringing phones, no suspects to track down," he continued. Slipping his fingers just under her sleeve, he lightly stroked her wrist. The gentle touch of his fingertips was almost unbearably tender. "No bullets for you to process, and no evidence you'd find more alluring than me." He finished with a persuasive grin. Clearly he was enjoying this a little too much, but she couldn't blame him, it sounded so very tempting. Yet she couldn't ignore reality. There had to be a dozen reasons why going on vacation with Jake was a bad idea and each one was currently clamoring for the chance to spring from her lips. "It's the perfect time to go. I even found us a great place; you're going to love it. Private beach right outside the door, balcony that overlooks the ocean - "

Jumping in before he could finish, she shook her head. "Jake, it all sounds wonderful, but we can't." In her head, she'd sounded far more certain than the voice her ears were relaying back to her.

Brows drawn together in an affronted frown, he pulled away and gestured with his hand at nothing in particular. "What do you mean, we can't?"

Lowering her eyes, she took a deep breath. Unconsciously she licked her suddenly dry lips. "We don't have the time off." Internally she cringed, she'd answered hastily without thinking it through. Of all the reasons she could have given, she'd chosen the one that was easiest to refute.

"Come on, Calleigh, how hard is it to get time off? It's not like we're planning to leave today. All it takes is filling out a form. With the summer rush just about over, securing the time won't be a problem."

"Maybe not for you, your department is larger," she countered.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean you can't take time off. So they get someone from nights to cover for you, same as they do whenever anyone else on the team takes time off." He threw up his hand. "What's the big deal?"

Her jaw set, she eyed him squarely. "It's not that simple. The two shifts are very different - "

"It's just for a few days, Calleigh. The place isn't going to fall apart without you if that's what you're worried about." His voice was gentle, the look in his eyes, genuine. There wasn't any hint of accusation in his voice, yet inwardly she bristled.

"I'm not," she answered briskly, the words tumbling out much sharper than she intended. Of course the lab wouldn't fall apart, she thought to herself, her defenses rearing. Still, there was no denying that in her absence, everything wasn't always done to her standards, making it difficult sometimes to step away. Even when she knew she should, she realized with unexpected clarity; an unsettling admission, and one she chose not to examine very closely.

"When was the last time you even took some time off?"

She took in a sharp breath. "Jake, you know I take time off," she said, exhaling the words.

"I don't mean a day here and there," he started, studying her face with a probing squint. "I mean when you really take off, leave everything behind, and just - "

She held her hand up to still him. "I know what you mean." She hesitated. "Vacation." The word sat on her tongue like a cotton ball before being spit out. "I don't know," she said finally. She gave an off-handed shrug and shook her head. Her eyes drifted around the room, settling on nothing. "It's been a while, I guess," she admitted with a quiet sigh.

It hadn't always been that way. She once enjoyed her time away, looked forward to it even. The weeks she spent planning, bubbling with anticipation, brought almost as much delight as the vacation itself, she recalled. There had even been a couple of memorable trips that were of the more spontaneous variety. She stole a surreptitious glance at Jake as a flood of memories washed over her. The images she'd conjured brought a wistful smile to her lips, but it quickly faded. That was a previously forgotten chapter in her life, one she'd closed the book on and packed away long ago. Pensively she stared past him, lost in unbidden memories she couldn't force away.

Everything had been so different then… The view hadn't changed since then, but her vantage point had.

Time off used to be something more than just another thing in her life to manage along with everything else. But that was _before_…before everything changed, before _she'd_ changed. Points of reference she'd relied on had unequivocally altered and she'd found herself swimming deep in uncharted territory. Logic and reason had failed, and the buffers surrounding her heart tightened. It had been her only recourse. Rarely now did she allow anyone to see beyond the cool façade she displayed, to see more than the sum of her responsibilities; anything else was doled out in portions. That is until Jake…

"Everyone needs to get away once in a while, Cal, even you," he said, breaking into her thoughts. "And haven't you been complaining all week that we have so little time to spend together?"

Self-consciously she bit down on her lip. He was right; she missed him when he wasn't there. Thoughts of him intruded into her days when she least expected, into her nights when she was alone. A gradual shift, a subtle give-way, she'd scarcely noticed the changes that had been quietly creeping up on her.

"Well, I'd like to spend more time with you, too."

At his words, she felt her heart clench and her chest tighten. With an offhand glance she scanned his features. Warmth and sincerity filled his dark, intent eyes; an affectionate smile softened his lips. Jake wanted the same thing she did; the proof was right in front of her. What she'd been longing for - time together, nothing held back, and the chance to revel in it - he was offering. Still, uncertainty swirled.

Absently she reached for his hand, scarcely aware she'd done so until she felt the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. "Jake, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you because I do. It's just that I don't think…" Inhaling deeply, she paused, needing a moment to quell the wavering she heard in her voice. "I don't think it's a good idea if we both take vacation at the same time. It's too obvious." His perplexed squint made it clear he had no clue what she was referring to. "That we're seeing each other," she finished.

What she did on her own time and whom she did it with was no one's business but her own. Having any aspect of her personal life dragged under the microscope, called into question, or talked about all over the lab was the last thing she wanted. She couldn't take that risk.

"You're worrying too much." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "There's always someone on vacation at the same time as someone else. Doesn't mean anything."

"And they come back with the same tan?" she countered. She moved her hand off his and idly pushed her hair off her face. She sighed, a mix of frustration and regret. "I don't think we should take the chance. It's not like our relationship is a complete secret as it is."

The same perplexed look crossed his face as before. It was a couple of seconds before he caught on. A flash of recognition sparked in his eyes and he smiled. "Right," he confirmed, stretching the word a couple of beats as his grin widened. "That kiss." Slipping an arm around her waist, he inched her towards him. "I forgot about that."

Head tilted to the side, she gave him a teasing grin. "That memorable, huh?" she asked in a lilting drawl.

He brought his face closer, his lips hovering just above hers, a move that sent her heart skittering. "I remember you kissed me back."

Heat rose to her cheeks. Vainly she tried to ignore the sensation his nearness was igniting. She forced a note of seriousness into her voice. "And do you also remember that we were at work, in the middle of the lab, and not _alone_ at the time?"

"I remember it was nice," he said, gently brushing his lips lightly against hers.

She gave him a playful poke in the ribs. "Jake, I'm being serious."

"So am I. It _was_ nice." He returned the poke she'd given him and she giggled. "Admit it."

Her lids slipped to a close as the image focused in her memory. It _was _nice, and it had thrown her more off balance than anything else he'd ever done, but then he'd been throwing her out of kilter ever since he'd turned up in her life in the most unexpected way after a decade apart.

Drawn to the heart-rending tenderness of his gaze, it wasn't long before she'd revealed the crack in her exterior. Almost effortlessly he'd pierced through her walls, and with a simple kiss, he'd found his way back into her heart.

She'd sensed it was coming. Her breath caught, her heart pulsed erratically with anticipation, her every sense was on high alert. Still, she was surprised, shocked even, that she hadn't objected, hadn't considered where they were standing, hadn't hesitated in the least. Swept up in a single kiss, pulled under a tidal wave of unleashed emotion, she hadn't thought about anything but the sensations washing over her. The comfort she craved, the attraction she'd ceased denying, she'd been powerless to resist. At once familiar, confusing, and widely appealing, a locked casket of history, unresolved issues, and unrelenting desire spilled over into a simple kiss.

It was the single most complicated simple kiss in her memory. And it felt good.

With that thought in mind, she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Maybe so," she finally relented with a small smile. "But you should have waited until we were alone."

"Ah, but that was a necessary kiss," he retorted.

Head tilted slightly, she shot him a bemused look. "A necessary kiss? How do you figure?" Since that day, she'd thought about that kiss more times than she could remember, her emotions always too scattershot to ever be precise, but his notion that it was a _necessary_ kiss intrigued her.

He gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Figured we needed a bit of a jump-start." Cupping her chin, he searched her upturned face and caught her eye. "After all the trouble we'd been having trying to get together, and you looking for signs, it just seemed like the right time to give you a sign of my own."

"And so you did," she said softly, remembering the aftermath of that kiss with a shiver of vivid recollection. The right sign at the right time, it shouldn't have been that simple, but it was. If only everything was, she mused.

Releasing her chin, he leaned back, probing her eyes with a clear assessing gaze, an unmistakable glimmer of hope contained in his. "So what do you think, Cal, about the two of us getting away?"

"It's a nice idea," she said, her voice trailing, leaving the question unanswered. She blew out a loud breath and flicked her gaze past him. Her thoughts were scattered, imprecise, she needed a moment to reel them in. "Just maybe too soon," she said quietly, refusing to meet his persistent gaze.

"Too soon for what?" he asked, his exasperation ringing loudly in her ears. "Us to go away together?" he continued, answering his own question with the obvious. "Calleigh, we didn't just meet yesterday. Besides, it's not like we've never gone away together."

He had a point. "True, but that was along time ago," she reminded. In response, he blew out a deliberate sigh, one she matched with an audible sigh of her own.

Too late, too soon, with Jake, it seemed she was always wrestling with the matter of timing. _Too late to try again? Too soon to move forward? _The silent questions loomed heavily in her mind.

Rubbing his brow, he frowned as if thinking hard. "It was just an idea, Calleigh. It seemed like maybe you could use a break from work, I know I could. I figured we could spend it together." He sighed again and looked away, his frustration palpable.

"I know that," she replied, the weight of her indecision resting squarely atop her shoulders. Dipping her head slightly, she cast her eyes downward. This wasn't about too late or too soon, it wasn't about what had transpired in the past or what the future might hold; this was about now and seeing her way clear. "I'll think about it," she said softly. Her mind, however, was one step ahead, already conjuring images that held her transfixed. A secluded patch of sand; crystal clear, turquoise water as far as the eye could see; tropical blossoms gently swaying in a sultry breeze; her every sense was heightened. Momentarily lost in her reveries, she startled at the touch of his fingers, shivered as he slid his hand to the back of her neck, stroking lightly with the pad of his thumb. Tilting her chin, her widened eyes met his penetrating gaze.

He gave her a tender smile and pressed a light kiss against her lips. "Okay, you think on it." Despite the barely concealed disappointment she could see in his eyes, his voice and smile were reassuring and she smiled gratefully.

The decision rested with her; he wasn't going to push. Keeping her gaze fixed on his, she gave a slight nod. Seemingly satisfied with that, he withdrew his hand and settled back against the pillow, arms folded behind his head. She tracked his movements and then slid her gaze to the nightstand. The hands of the clock caused an inward, resigned groan. Their leisurely morning had slipped away. Admittedly, she was in no hurry to move, but neither time nor crime stood still, leaving her no other choice.

"It's getting late," she said, tossing a look in his direction. "We should probably get ready," she added, sounding as lackluster as she felt inside.

"I suppose," came his mumbled, equally unenthused response.

Slowly she eased off the bed and stretched her stiff, sore muscles. Too long sitting in one position and a bit too much keeping otherwise occupied, she thought to herself as a sheepish smile crept onto her lips. Stealing a glance at Jake's supine form, she shook her head, her smile widening. Eyes shut, body relaxed, he looked as if he never intended to leave the bed. Not that she blamed him, if she could, she slip right back in herself. Preoccupied, mentally debating rousing him or climbing in beside him, she padded to the bathroom, stopping short when she got to the door. In that instant, something clicked in her mind, providing clarity she hadn't expected.

She swung around, her eyes settling on Jake, who still hadn't moved. An expression of satisfaction filled her eyes and with it, a slow, secret smile she couldn't hold back. The decision was surprisingly easy to make, as if it had been quietly building all along, just waiting for the right time to be set free. A chance to spend time together, to relax…a chance to breathe; she'd been denying herself for far too long. She smiled wider just thinking about it. Leaning against the doorframe, she felt lighter than she had in ages. Rigid for far too long, shackled by constraints of her own making, she was ready to let go, strong enough to bend without breaking.

And now, she decided, it was time for Jake to get out of bed, and she knew exactly how to spur him on. "You planning on joining me or are you going to laze in the bed all day?" she asked, just suggestive enough to reel him in.

Lifting his head off the pillow, he blinked his eyes open and eased into a smile. "You issuing an invitation?"

"I might be," she answered playfully. Beneath a fringe of thick lashes, her eyes sparkled. At the moment, getting ready for work the furthest thing from her mind, and it showed in her expression.

"About time," he said, bounding from the bed with apparently newfound enthusiasm. It took but a few strides before he had his arms slung around her waist and his lips nuzzling against her neck.

"There better be a muffin for me with my coffee," she said lazily, sliding her hands down his back.

"I won't forget the muffin," he mumbled, barely lifting his mouth off her neck.

The vibrations of his lips against her skin tickled, pulling a giggle she couldn't hold back. "And I know the perfect spot where I'd like to have it."

Placing his hands on the tops of her shoulders, he dipped his head to meet her gaze. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, arching a single brow and flashing an irresistible smile. "And where would that be?"

"Antigua."

The End.


End file.
